wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: New York
NXT TakeOver: New York was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. The event took place on April 5, 2019, at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Event summary Shayna Baszler vs Io Shirai vs Bianca Belair vs Kairi Sane Shayna Baszler may not have been too happy after receiving the news that the odds would be stacked against her in Fatal 4-Way competition, as she didn’t need to be pinned to lose her prized NXT Women’s Title, but as she’s shown over the last two TakeOvers, adversity is the champion’s energy drink. Previous battles against Kairi Sane at TakeOver: WarGames II, Bianca Belair at TakeOver: Phoenix, and a brush with Io Shirai in Six-Woman Tag Team action on the Feb. 6 installment of NXT prepared The Queen of Spades to survive the madness. At the start of this frenetic brawl, all four competitors laid into each other with unbridled fury. Almost immediately, Baszler squared up with Shirai, while Belair slugged it out with Sane. After tossing out their rivals, Baszler and Belair soon went at it, picking up where their previous one-on-one battle left off. But like New York traffic, things soon got out of hand. At one point, there was a double powerbomb superplex by all four competitors from the top of the turnbuckle, and then there was a Gorilla Press Slam from Belair that tossed Shirai over Sane and Baszler. Then there was tandem offense by Shirai and Sane, which included an alley-oop In-Sane Elbow that launched The Pirate Princess over the top rope to the outside onto Belair and Baszler, the latter of whom was folded with a dazzling moonsault by The Genius of the Sky. After a frantic back-and-forth that even saw Shirai and Sane put their friendship to the backburner, Belair delivered the must-see moment of the night when she used her overwhelming strength to elevate both Sky Pirates over her shoulders and land a K.O.D. Though The EST looked seconds away from a victory, The Queen of Spades once again silenced the noise by vacuumed Belair into a Kirifuda Clutch. Belair did everything she could to escape the deadly maneuver, thrashing on the canvas frantically clawing at the titleholder’s face, but The EST of NXT eventually had no choice but to submit, allowing The Queen of Spades to retain her title with a gritty victory. Johnny Gargano vs Adam Cole And your new NXT Champion is… The journeys of Johnny Gargano and Adam Cole, although different in their routes, reached a parallel when they intersected at the Barclays Center. As both trails are steeped in blood, sweat and tears, so is their ambition of capturing the top prize in NXT. Where Cole aspired to make his NXT Title desire reach a full circle inside Barclays, the same location of his statement-making debut at TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Gargano simply wanted it more. Like a Billy Joel concert at The Garden, a standing ovation filled the arena as Gargano defeated Cole to become the newest NXT Champion. A tour de force was bestowed on the NXT Universe, as Gargano and Cole put it all on the line in one of the most emotionally-stirring NXT Championship Matches of all time. The setting was electric, as chants of “Adam Cole (BAY BAY!)” and “Johnny Wrestling” bellowed across the arena. To kick off the bout, the expert competitors delivered a textbook display of fundamental mat-game wrestling, constantly trading holds and reversals. At one point, Gargano almost locked in a Gargano Escape before Cole reached for the rope. Later, Cole locked in his own set of submission maneuvers, switching from a headlock to a dragon sleeper. As the offense tradeoff continued, Cole soon found himself on the receiving end of a slingshot spear that nearly caught the first pinfall. Seemingly using that as fuel, The Panama City Playboy eventually scored the first pinfall after knocking Gargano down with the Last Shot. The pin-count put a battery into Johnny Wrestling, as he connected with a flurry of strikes before spearing Cole out of the ring. Johnny pulled out all stops, borrowing a page from his former #DIY tag team partner, Tommaso Ciampa, by driving Cole on his back with an Air Raid Crash from the top of the turnbuckle. Bringing the fight, Gargano then followed up with a Slingshot DDT on the unforgiving ring apron. As the two traded submission holds in the middle of the ring, Gargano clasped onto his opponent with a Gargano Escape that forced Cole to tap out. At that point, the fire of this competitive battle intensified. Where Cole plugged in an echoing superkick to the back of Gargano, followed by a Straight Jacket German suplex, the resilient Gargano delivered a reverse hurricanrana that forced his opponent to the outside. The fight turned ugly when Cole flung Gargano onto the ring apron with another hard-hitting German suplex. The ever-resilient Gargano remarkably synced in a slingshot DDT that blew the roof off Barclays Center, but Cole regained the upper hand by launching himself off the second rope to drop his opponent with a Canadian Destroyer. The Big Apple showdown then spilled outside with Cole going as far as insulting Gargano by stealing a page from Ciampa’s textbook, dropping him with a Fairytale Ending on the announcer’s table. Surviving a count-out, Johnny Wrestling hopped back in the ring and was met with a Meeting in the Middle. Once Gargano kicked out, Cole followed up with even more intensity. He carried out another Last Shot that saw another pin attempt foiled by a kickout. Unloading his cache of offense, Cole later attempted an aerial attack that was countered by a Gargano Escape. Undisputed ERA joined the fray to provide their comrade with strength in numbers. Despite Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly sneaking in a High & Low on Gargano as the referee was down, the black-and-gold brand’s superhero rose above the odds. After leveling Roderick Strong, O’Reilly and Fish with a flurry of attacks, Gargano hopped back into the ring where he encountered another swift Last Shot that resulted in another mindboggling kickout. Gargano then countered another rushing attack from Cole to fasten a Gargano Escape, and after several tense seconds, Cole frantically tapped out to give Gargano his first-ever NXT Championship win. The emotional victory left many with tears of joy, including Ciampa, who emerged at the stage to stand alongside the new champion and Candice LeRaeand surprise his former foe with a hug that further emphasized the heartwarming nature of Gargano’s win. This latest chapter pins 2019 as Gargano’s year of “wins and championships.” So long to that bucket list. Results * Fatal 4-Way match for the NXT Women's Championship: Shayna Baszler © defeated Io Shirai, Bianca Belair and Kairi Sane by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 061_NXT_04052019mm_4111--02170d7302d6707694b4d25b931f9929.jpg 062_NXT_04052019mm_4148--788d885f39b78896ee348b61b273c2e0.jpg 063_NXT_04052019cm_1836--0947bbd0247e34f89dbd79e0fa6fcb50.jpg 064_NXT_04052019cm_1857--bb068c93a5d1c7a21d04e3f5143c6923.jpg 065_NXT_04052019dg_3472--41c5f9d480a55232ee4139cac316a1a1.jpg 066_NXT_04052019cm_1938--740317dd23da482ef85587f1a87cf29f.jpg 067_NXT_04052019dg_3586--4cb383c8f788ef2262db68e9ead0118e.jpg 068_NXT_04052019mm_4244--c2bd770daae6e74ab1f7c3d3a921536e.jpg 069_NXT_04052019cm_2011--2a5d64272f96150046c013ea798378d4.jpg 070_NXT_04052019dg_3705--a5e52d06df0ae4f9af12a7526e3f7384.jpg 071_NXT_04052019dg_3711--2f3234d9b74e8edc2ee55598915cee23.jpg 072_NXT_04052019mm_4296--6bd763ed6d5c0b01848672acf6f195f9.jpg 073_NXT_04052019dg_3732--7e44cff2c963e8e836aceff27b9882b7.jpg 074_NXT_04052019cm_2071--c7a898ac099b9938d5c3d5460b4293fb.jpg 075_NXT_04052019mm_4353--50436ec9b774b6d2df5fb1138aeff6da.jpg 076_NXT_04052019dg_3779--4259fdb23a8a1d76eaf1f078e13c372e.jpg 077_NXT_04052019cm_2135--251ac780e691e9667b35dcd7dac561c2.jpg 078_NXT_04052019cm_2216--333015d22df4f3c7e1a094b69a536e4f.jpg 079_NXT_04052019cm_2218--b4b5f760b1877c50ba1439994c854650.jpg 080_NXT_04052019dg_3337--2c489e0668892156f79d5fa17f71bf0c.jpg Media Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Io Shirai Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Shayna Baszler